moonkits pawphacy
by warriorsrules.xoxo
Summary: wen th calns sem lost, therr is 1 cat that the calns can relay oon thus cat os MOONKIT who wel safe th clens!1! CREDITS AL FAN CATS C ME AL ORIGINUL CATS C ERIN PLEASE REVIW IN TH CAMMANTS BUT NO MEAN THINGS :( FLAMENG IS BED U KNO U SHUDUNT DO IT ITS LIKE AGANST EVRITHING U NWO
1. posplouge -propAHSEE?

**gus dont hat on me thas is my furts starry so if u doe will rapart u flamming is for idots so dont u darr or u will go to hekllck**

fur cats stod aroond a a lakk "maby somfing will haepn son. said a male tom cut madd of stares.

i doobt ate" sed the other wan who was the onla ather tharr. "

butt wa8t!1! they lakked intu th poodle an saw... A MOON! what was thes moon doinnng?

a poopassee HASE BANE FARMED!" said a turd cat that wSNT THERE B4

WE Hve to waern th calns!1!1!" sed the forf that was therrr b6 an th fist sed "wbat waht dose it menn?/?"

it mens tha th gre8 leader MOON wad gate rade of the eval COBRA that speets and also the stupid evaL HOOLY!

oh wow we meeda go tall the atherssssss! sed the sacand cate

"Yes wew do we ned to go and we ned to go and tell the katties!11! sad the fistr wan.

theay arane aff and tald the madicane catas aboot thids praphecty and it was all ok tnescause then theyd no of the evil cattiesss!

 **i hope u all ike this statry and RAMAMBER!1!~! DONUT FLAM OR ULL GO TO HELCK!11!1!1!1**


	2. CHapper tone - Moonkitt!

**this is god starry so far rite? i hop i get someon 2 likk it sane!1! i spent lates of tim on thestores rite!11! pls leeaf the critisism in the camments!11! unless ur a falmer! then u shud di!**

Moonkit wokk ape 2 th BRite manlite on har eys

sh lcased her es bcuss seh wus tird an wantd 2 slep butt shay wass waked hup bi a THUD nerr hur agen

"ok wass tha she sayed and gatted ape.

shoe gatted ape an lakked oootsid 2 ser wath tha naise wase

she locked at th person who wante tuhd and it wassss...

CORbAKIT!1!1!

CORba kit whatrree yeeow dong?!/1! yelled Moonkit and cobraakite shoosd hurrr.

"Be quiet, they're gonna hear you. I wanted to show you something." he meowerd quitly.

"ok onl theas tiem. sed Moonkit an she fallowed hem outsid th comp.

"Whar we goen?" she ses 2 th tamkat an tolted hor hade.

"We are going to the secret Clan..." cibrakat wispurd... it wuss...

HALLYCLAN!11!


	3. chapping too - HolyClan?

**i am god riter :) c I left off ane clafehunger!1! ppls ravew in camments ;) but NO bad thinges!1! thas men!1 :(**

"HAOLYCLAN?! AS IN HOLLYLEFA:!? yeld Moonkit!

"Yes. But it's ok! Hollyleaf has changed and is now nice! Here, come with me! I can show you!" sed cobrakanrte

Moonkit diedn't traste hame butt she fallewed hame onnewess

"Hollyleaf, we have a visitor!" sed cobarkate and holeff ran fawards!

"helaw Moonkit ur from thundercaln arnt u? sed holylefa

"yes..." sed Moonkit an Hollyfeaf smiled kindle

"thas god. fallow me! well get u sottled ane.

"nut donut want to jane! wha abot mami!"

"no is ok you don't have to be herr 24/7! jus like caberkat. he janed 2 maons agoo. hollyleafa sed.

"oh! ok!11! sad Moonkit and fallowed hurr


	4. copper tree - th cansparcy

**hey thank u forbaden 4 th gade revoo! i wil ad u sass a katte son :) u can be approtnues son! :) or mabee... FROBADENKAT, MOONKITS SAYSTER! :OO pls leff ur rayvoos an ithe cam!MEnts or i will hit u wath nife! jk im not that men :) unless u r fammeR!1!1111!**

"thes es th hollyclan campe an this is whar we halp da katties" sed ahllyloaf

"Hollyleaf, do I need to send you to the Grammar Den again?" asked carbkit

"yas... prably..." said alowaf sadtree locking done.

"drammer gen? OMIGOSH is tha lik a BRANWOOSHING PLASS!1111! scretchecd Moonkit

"What? No! We're trying to save cats! repied cocanecat

"FRAM WATE ?! WERE ALL HAEPY HARR! WE DANAT NED UR "HALP" U WARDO! BURN ANE A FIR! Moonkit ranes awaay

"Moonkit, wait!" caberkitten sighedd "Sorry Hollyleaf.. We can't save her. Not yet."

holelefft siged "oawel we tird... mabe lattr watyy can tur agen. far newt i ned 2 go atew the garmer dane.

"Yes you do. Go along, the Grammar cat awaits. sed cabrkitte


End file.
